The RuneScape War: Chapter1, The Beginning
by Halten77
Summary: This is chapter one of the series i have made of The runescape war, in this chapter 2 people, Zark and Drave, had their parents and village of lumbridge and varrok, left in ruins as the wilderness clan had destroyed them, they are currently gathering team


**RuneScape**

**Chapter#1**

**The Beginning**

Well it was a beautiful morning and everyone was just outside of lumbridge castle. "Well, mom, I'm gonna go outside and train," Drave said, "Well ok, just be careful, remember just go to the goblin house or the cow farm to train until you get stronger!" Drave's mom said, "All right, promise!" Drave went to the goblin house because he thought killing animals was boring. Drave pulled out his Bronze longsword and started attacking the goblins. 1 by 1 Drave was killing goblins, and he was lucky today, the goblins actually dropped some coins on the floor when they died. Tired, Drave went to the cow farm and killed 4 cows, getting 4 pieces of meat and 4 cowhides. Drave chopped down a tree with his bronze axe and got 2 logs, he put them on the ground and put rocks around the logs, and Drave got 2 rocks and started rubbing them against each other. Drave had a successful fire and he cooked the 4 pieces of meat, then he mined 1 copper ore and 1 tin ore and he smelted them into a bronze bar, then he went to varrok and smithed them into a bronze box. Drave put the 4 pieces of meat and places them in the box and he closed the box with the bronze top. Drave passed by a weapon store and remembered he had collected money from the goblins; he had earned 5,000 coins, 4,000 for working at the banana plantation in Karamja Island and 1,000 from killing a lot of goblins! Went into the weapon store, and there it was he was staring at it, a Rune 2 Hander sword. Drave was gazing at the wonderful weapon, it was his dream to train hard enough and get strong enough, so that he can buy the Rune 2H! But as of right now he bought a steel battle axe. Drave had 2000 coins left, so he past by the range shop, he bought an oak longbow, and 1,000 steel arrows, and then he went to the bank and opened up his bank with his pin number. He stored the arrows and the bow. And he went back home, to his house. He took out the 4 pieces of beef and gave one to his mom, dad, brother, and then himself. Drave went to sleep after dinner. The next day, he went out to varrok and brought his bow and arrows from varrok bank. He set out an adventure to go out into the wilderness. There he was, Drave had arrived to the wilderness and he saw about 100 people fighting to the death. He had spotted an enemy, who was as strong as he was, but he ran into the wilderness; of course he brought his brother, Zark. Drave went running deeper and deeper into the wilderness until he spotted his enemy's shadow and he shot the steel arrow from his bow! "Don't worry Drave I got your back!" "Thanks!" said Drave. The steel arrow traveling as fast as the wind, shot right into his enemy's back and the other side of the arrow came out of his stomach. Then Drave shot another steel arrow and shot it at his enemy's head. That's it; Drave had gotten his first wilderness kill. Drave walked up to the dead man and pulled out the 2 arrows from his body, cleaned them, and placed them into his arrow storage. When Zark and Drave were walking away into the town he heard a scream, "Ah!" Zark was hurt. He got shot with a Rune Arrow! Zark was bleeding too much they ran!!!!!!

Zark arrived home on Drave's back, and Drave lowered him into the table, good thing Drave's mom is a doctor, she treated Zark and in an instant he was healed. All Zark needed to do was stay in bed for a week, and to eat some vegetables. Drave was in shock and went running to lumbridge and talked to Duke Horacio. "Duke! The Wilderness Clan is planning an attack on Lumbridge!" "Oh my! We have to take action!" Duke was walking to the top floor of lumbridge castle. "Duke!" screamed a guard, "Varrok is being attacked by a wilderness clan!" "Grrr, Fire up the cannons and bring your best Rangers!" Ordered Duke. "Yes, Sir!" There were 100 rangers and 50 cannons ready to attack and there it was, the wilderness clan coming with dragons and demons! Drave went running to lumbridge castle to help, when all of a sudden, "No! You can't fight, you will get yourself killed!" Drave got Zark and put him on his back. "Drave! You must go with Zark to Karamja Island it is the only safe place!" "Mom, no! What about you and dad?!" asked Drave, "We will be fine, and if we do die, just remember we will always be with you!" Said Drave's mother. "Grrr, alright! Let me just teleport there!" Zark had cast a teleportation spell and he was about to teleport to karamja, "and by the way, I love you mom!" The teleportation spell had already teleported Drave and Zark. "I love you too Drave, I love you too." Dark and Drave had arrived at karamja Island. Sadly, just as they walked up to the customs officer she said, "Lumbridge is destroyed, there are so survivors" Drave was sad, sad he wasn't strong enough to fight for his village, sadly, his parents had died too, and lumbridge castle had been left in ruins, Zark had recovered, "I can't believe, that our own parents had died…." "Well don't worry we will train hard until we get strong enough and we will fight on our own, at least, together." Said Zark, "Thanks Guy, I will be ready for the next fight that comes to me! I Promise the wilderness clan, they will die! And they will pay!!! "Come on man, first we train then we attack, besides your just a beginner knight! And I am too!" said Zark, "Well your right lets rest in karamja then, lets go fish some lobsters and other fish, you get some bananas and some wine, rum, and beer." Ordered Drave, "You got it!" replied Zark. So there Drave was, catching lobsters with his lobster pot, he got 200 cooked lobsters so far. Zark went to the beer store and he bought 10 beers, 10 wines, and 10 karamja rums. And they all gathered their stuff in a big bad that they carried together. And they went walking to the Town of Karamja Island so they can find a place to stay. "Watch Out!" Cried Zark, a giant scorpion had walked up to Drave and it cut him in the leg so deep, that his leg could have fallen off, "Ahhh!" Quickly, Zark got a steel arrow from Drave's arrow storage and his oak longbow and shot the scorpion it its head. "Come on we have to get you to a hospital, Quick!" The 2 brothers ran all the way to the other side of the volcano, arriving in Downtown Karamja. "We're here at the hospital!" Zark quickly ran to the emergency room and the doctors were shocked to see Drave, so quickly, the doctors grabbed Drave and carried him away into a nearby room. "Your brother is going to be all right, he just needs to rest for a week!" Said the nurse, "Gee, thanks!" replied Zark, "No Problem! I'll always be here if you need me!" the nurse said, then giggled. "Hmm" Zark was thinking, did she like him? Anyway the important thing was Drave. A week later Drave came out of the room, as if nothing had ever happened to him. "You feel ok?" asked Zark, "Of Course! Thanks for asking." Replied Drave. "Well come on we got those lobsters and bananas, why waste them?" "Good idea, lets eat!" So there was Drave and Zark, eating their fish. After they had their delicious meal, they went around looking for a place to stay, when out of nowhere, appeared the nurse from the hospital, "where are you going?" She asked, "we are going to find a place to stay since our village, Lumbridge, Has been destroyed by the wilderness clan. Replied Zark, "Well you can stay over at my house! I got 1 extra room and you guys can stay there!" "Really? Thanks!" So Drave and Zark went to the nurse's house and they saw that it was the best, biggest, and cleanest house they've been in! "Here is your room!" Drave and Zark went inside and found the most amazing room ever! 2 beds, 2 bathrooms and everything you can ever imagine! "By the way, call me Aria!" Drave and Zark lay still and turned, "Gah! You're...you're.." Drave interrupted and said, " You're the famous Aria! The best ranger known to man!" Shouted Drave, "How did you know?" questioned Aria, "Everyone in Lumbridge knew you! They said that you showed up and drove the 2 goblin generals off into falador and just left the normal goblins there defenseless! You're the one who created the goblin house!" Aria was shocked to hear that and said, "Shh! don't say that out loud, there are people after me! There is a gang called The Dragons! They want to kill me because I beat their leader in an arching contest, and accidentally shot an arrow at him, but he is still alive and thought I did that on purpose! And now he wants to kill me!" Explained Aria. The two brothers said at the exact same time, "Where are they?" Drave and Zark walked up to a tent with gambling men, with blades in their hands, in case of an attack. "You guys, let's go chat in the forest, we will have a talk, if you answer our questions correctly, you get a million coins!" Of course the gang went with them to the forest and right when they arrived, Drave and Zark got their bows and arrows and shot everybody, leaving all but one, the one after Aria. "Well, well, You thought you were gonna kill me easy like my gang? Don't think so! The gang leader cast a binding spell at Zark, but Drave went in front of him and cast a counter spell. "Try this on for size!" said the leader, he cast a fire blast and it headed straight to Drave! And it hit him and a whole bunch of smoke came out at the impact. "heh, he was a piece of cake!" said the leader. "Really? On the contrary, you're the piece of cake!" said Drave, Drave was in back of the leader and stabbed him in the back with a throwing knife. There the leader lay dead in the forest floor. Zark and Drave went running back to Aria's house and they told aria they had killed the gang, especially the leader "Well, we did a good job didn't we?" said Drave, "you bet!" said Zark and Aria. "we won't know what will be next in our adventure, besides we need a team to help us in our adventures to defeat the wilderness clan. Wait, Aria!" said Drave, "huh?" replied Aria, "Can you join us on our quest to defeat the wilderness clan? Please, oh please, oh please!" begged Drave, "Sure!" Drave was filled with excitement until Zark interrupted, "hey don't get too happy, we have to stay focused on our quest!" "yeah, you're right, besides, _this is only_ _the beginning_."


End file.
